


The Next Step

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione takes the next step in her relationship with Remus and Sirius





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

What was one suppose to wear to celebrate a three month anniversary with two men one had fancied since one was a teenager?

And when did she begin referring to herself as ‘one’, Hermione mused thoughtfully. Further evidence to support her belief that nerves were causing her to go crazy, she finally decided. Shaking her head, she turned away from her wardrobe as she rubbed her damp palms on her jeans. She was acting ridiculous, like a teenager on her first date. She was twenty-five years old and nothing really flustered her anymore. Why, then, was she considering owling her lovers to cancel the plans for the evening by pretending to be sick?

She would never actually do such a thing, of course. Lying was something she did not condone beyond a little white lie in regards to Ginny asking how a particular robe looked on her or Harry asking her about some Quidditch match action in which she had not actually been paying attention. Her anxiety was rather perplexing, a problem that she had not yet been able to solve. Since she had become involved with them, it had only been today, from the moment she woke, that she had felt more nervous than she had since taking her NEWTs.

All day she had allowed her mind to drift and had convinced herself that she was not ready for what she expected to happen that evening. Sitting on her bed, she thought back over the past half year. It had been several months ago that Remus had invited her to the dinner that had unexpectedly changed her life. She had accepted eagerly, no moment of hesitation or analysis regarding his intentions. It was an invitation amongst friends, or so she had thought at the time. A casual meal with him and Sirius. Even if she’d had the slightest premonition of what would await her during that meal, she would not have refused the invitation. The opportunity to spend time with Sirius and Remus was something she always enjoyed.

Her feelings for Remus had existed since she was a teen. It had begun as a crush when he taught at Hogwarts, though it had been nothing like the infatuation she had felt for Lockhart. Remus was handsome in his own way, lacking the flash and arrogance to draw attention to himself. Even before she had learned his part in Harry’s history and begun to get to know him as something other than her teacher, she had arrived early for his class and listened with rapt attention to every word he uttered, sensing his intelligence and generosity and finding it very appealing.

In the years since, her crush had developed into something more than just a childish infatuation. Over the years, she and Remus had become friends. In fact, she considered her former professor one of her best friends. They had worked together quite often during the worst days of the War, quietly planning strategies and often confined in small safe houses as they plotted the Orders next move. Their relationship had grown since the War ended, but she had never considered that he felt anything for her beyond platonic interest. Sirius had changed everything, serving as the catalyst in many ways.

She had never been particularly fond of Sirius when she was younger. He was brash, daring, reckless, and had infuriated her constantly, and those had been the good days. He had endangered those around him and took chances that had ended up hurting those who loved him. As far as physical appeal, when they first met, he was just out of Azkaban and not at all attractive. In the years prior to his disappearance, as she knew now it could not be called death, he had begun to fill out a bit and she would by lying if she denied finding him rather fetching by the time she was sixteen. It hadn’t been his looks, really, that caught her attention during that time. It had been the very things that annoyed her. Confidence, spirit, recklessness, and a subtle intelligence that he covered with a smirk and wink. He had caught her attention before the battle at the Ministry, certainly, but her attraction to him did not actually begin to seriously develop until he had mysteriously returned from the Veil four years later.

They had assumed he was dead, Dumbledore claiming there was no way to survive the ordeal and none of the many books she had read having any answers beyond the belief that one died when sent through the Veil. Even now, five years later, they were no closer to answers in how he had returned, what had happened to him, or why he had suddenly appeared in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place one evening naked with faint scars on his body. He was in good health and the Mediwitch who examined him immediately after declared him fit physically. Mentally, well, considering the events in his life it was little surprise that he was not completely sane at times.

He was happier than he had been prior to the War, declared innocent of all charges and now a free man, but he had moments of darkness, brooding and a hint of madness in his eyes, that she had grown accustomed to over the years and no longer considered threatening. Dangerous, yes, but she trusted him and knew he would never do anything to hurt her even during one of those episodes. They had been far more frequent at first, happening every few days, but rarely occurred anymore. It might very well be a conflict of interest considering their recent change in relationship, but he would only allow her to care for him during those relapses, refusing to see any other Mediwitch at St. Mungos.

Hermione had eventually just started dropping by their new house, purchased because Sirius refused to stay at Grimmauld Place, to check on him every week. Her visits had become routine, often accompanied by conversation and sometimes dinner. It was also not startling to receive an owl in the middle of the night from Remus during those first few years, causing a quick floo trip to check on Sirius following a nightmare or bad spell. Remus would always make her tea or hot chocolate afterwards and they would sit for a bit and talk, neither one ready to go back to sleep until Sirius was quiet and deeply asleep.

Her attraction to them had been present for years but her deeper feelings had developed gradually. There was no sudden realization that she had fallen in love with them, no epiphany followed by sappy music in her mind, or any other ridiculous romantic nonsense she had always heard her female friends discussing over the years. One day she had been thinking about them during a slow moment at the hospital and the feeling of love had suddenly appeared in her thoughts.

She had been attracted to them for a while, something she had acknowledged easily, but love was something new. Her focus had always been her studies. If she was not studying to better her grades or to learn things she did not already know, she was working on ways to assist Harry with his burden of having to defeat Voldemort or she was concentrating on her friends and family. Love had always been pushed aside in favor of the many other priorities in her life, a decision she had made willingly and without regret. She had tried having a relationship during school, two in fact, but neither had worked out at all. Following those two failed experiments, she had analyzed what had been favorable and the negative results and determined that she was just not meant for such frivolous romantic escapades.

Her first relationship had been with Ron, a disaster she should have predicted from the start. They were best friends, as close as siblings, and they bickered constantly. She had believed the passion they felt was enough to create a lasting commitment, loving the excitement of arguing with him and thinking they had the beginnings of something out of the romance novels her Mum read. Instead, it had been slightly awkward and snogging him had been a bit like kissing her brother had she had one and the fighting was more annoying than passionate. They lasted three months as a couple, but were now about to enter their fourteenth year as best friends.

Her second failed relationship, the final proof she needed that love was not necessarily something for everyone, had been during seventh year. Zacharias had been clever, impulsive, and opinionated. They had gone from debating during a DA meeting to snogging against the wall, no lack of passion or excitement at all. She hadn’t even really liked Zacharias much at the time, but he had been an excellent kisser and could do things to her that left her mindless and aroused. He had been her first lover, considerate and gentle while accepting her virginity, and the shagging in the months that followed had been brilliant without a doubt. However, after six months she had to admit that there was more to life than stolen kisses and groping in the darkest corners of the castle. They had been friends since their sixth year and she admired him, but she did not love him nor did he love her. It was a rush of sexual attraction coupled with the growing threat of Voldemort. They had split up amidst his protests but he had eventually started dating Hannah, becoming much more friendly to her when their paths crossed even now.

Needless to say, she had put the thought of love and relationships behind her. Following graduation, the War had become even more intense. They had a year of heavy fighting, losing a lot of people she considered friends, and romance was the last thing on her mind. Following the War, she had begun her apprenticeship at St. Mungos, unfortunately having a lot of practical experience in the field in healing, and focused on her job and her friends and not given a thought to romance or relationships. The realization a few years later that she had fallen in love with not one but two men, both of whom were two decades her senior and involved with each other, had been unexpected but rather comforting. It had not changed her behavior around Sirius and Remus save for a bit more looking on her part and she had eventually moved on with ease, just accepting her unrequited feelings for them as part of the woman she had become.

When she had received the owl asking her to dinner several months ago, she had accepted on the presumption that it would be similar to their other meals out. Three friends having a bit of food and conversation. Once she arrived at the restaurant, however, she had realized immediately that it was different. They had been looking at her in a way she had previously seen them only look at each other or possibly looked at her in her dreams. From the moment she sat down, they had been intent on seducing her. By the end of the evening, she had been informed of their attraction to her and their fondness for her. They were mature and treated her as such, telling her they wanted to include her in their relationship if she felt the same way but assuring her that they would understand if she was not comfortable with such an unorthodox arrangement.

They had seen her to her flat following dinner, Remus kissing her briefly and Sirius kissing her more thoroughly. After a weekend of thought and analysis, she had made her decision. They had dated for a month, her condition before entering into a sexual relationship with two men regardless of how much she cared for them. She wanted to make sure they wanted her in and out of the bedroom, that it was not just lust and could possibly mean more than a few nights of shagging. During that month, Sirius had flirted and Remus had quietly seduced her. After their fifth date, she had known it was something real and given herself to them.

The first time they had been together sexually had been uncomfortable for her. She had very little experience and it had been years since her relationship with Zacharias whereas Sirius and Remus were knowledgeable and experienced. Insecure did not even begin to describe how she felt that night in their bedroom, wanting to cover her breasts (which she found a bit small) and hide her slight tummy (which was the product of grabbing junk food for meals while working double shifts instead of eating healthy all the time) and basically hide under a sheet and not let either of them see her naked for fear they would not find her attractive.

Her fears had been for naught as they quickly proved to her. Sirius loved her breasts, declaring them made for his hand, fitting perfectly in his large palm. Remus adored her figure, telling her how much he loved her womanly curves and paying particular attention to her belly. They had made love to her that night, giving her an idea what it meant in her Mum’s romance novels when it said ‘worshipping her like a Goddess’, their hands, tongues, and lips leaving no flesh free of their attention. In the weeks since, she had become an active participant in the bedroom. She had learned how to suck Sirius until he was whimpering and begging. She had learned how Remus liked to be touched, knowing he was especially sensitive on his lower back, the back of his knees, and his nipples. She knew that she loved being between them even if it burned and still hurt slightly whenever Remus or Sirius took her arse, just loving the feeling of their bodies surrounding her.

Groaning slightly, Hermione fell back on her bed, covering her face with her hands. She was supposed to be at their house soon and was still no closer to being dressed than she had been an hour ago. Spending the last half hour reminiscing had accomplished nothing except contradicting her belief that she was not ready for what she predicted was going to happen. It was just about six months since that first dinner date, when their friendship became something more, and Remus was cooking a meal for them. Sirius was helping but she knew Sirius’ idea of helping consisted of watching and making lewd remarks about what he’d prefer to be eating accompanied by a leer or sexy wink.

She had made the mistake of cooking with Sirius before, the food never being finished as he had taken her in the middle of the table until she was too exhausted to eat much less cook. They had ordered in Chinese when Remus had joined them, cuddling on the sofa while they had eaten before Remus had taken his turn with her, driving her mad with his slow, torturous love making. Thinking about Remus teasing her until she was begging was not helping her decide what she should do regarding dinner. There was a chance she might be wrong but it seemed the next logical step and her lovers had been hinting rather broadly during the last couple of weeks.

Tonight they were going to ask her to move in with them. They already had an extra room that Remus had declared was hers shortly after they had become sexually involved. It had a lovely desk and bookshelves that had all of her favorites. Surprisingly, it was Sirius who knew the titles of the books she read most often, as he had proudly informed her while showing her the shelves. There was even a small bed with fluffy pillows and clean sheets for when she needed a break from them and time to herself. She had not yet used the bed, preferring to nap in their large bed when she’d had a long shift at the hospital and was too tired to do anything more than snuggle, but it was nice knowing that it was there if she needed a place for privacy without just going back to her empty little flat. There was a large wardrobe that all ready had several items of clothing including uniforms for work as well as fancy knickers that Remus had bought, giving her a naughty smile when she’d been unable to conceal her surprise at him buying her such things.

Hermione practically lived with them so it seemed silly to be stressing over making it official. It just seemed such a huge step. Moving in together. It was one of the bold, capital letters in one’s life. Finishing School. Defeating Voldemort. Finding A Profession. Falling In Love. Moving In Together. Getting Married. Having Children. Growing Old. Being Happy. Hermione knew there were other important events and that not everyone had the misfortune of having ‘Defeating Voldemort’ on their list, but those were the main things she always considered would be in her future from the time she was twelve and attending Hogwarts. After her failed relationships, she had removed several of them from her list but they had made their way back after she had fallen in love with Sirius and Remus. Now, tonight, they were going to make another important event possible.

And she was so scared and insecure that she wasn’t even dressed for their meal. Standing up, she ran a hand through her hair and made a face. Quickly stripping off her clothes, she removed a simple black dress from her wardrobe. When one could not decide what to wear, wear a black dress. That was something Ginny always told her, one of the few things she actually listened to when her female friend spoke about such matters. Finding her skimpiest and sexiest knickers, she pulled them up, deciding not to bother wearing a brassiere. It would drive Sirius mad during the meal if he knew her breasts were bare beneath her dress, the low cut in the front perfect for displaying her cleavage in a tempting way.

A devious smile crossed her lips as she slid on a pair of black thigh high stockings, securing them with a garter belt, smoothing them to make sure the seams were right. Remus had a fondness for stockings. Not panty hose but real stockings with a garter belt that he could lazily remove while teasing her with his fingers. Her body was flushed by the time she picked up the black dress. She dressed quickly, brushing out her hair and leaving it loose. Taking a look in the mirror, she decided she didn’t look that bad. Picking up her wand, she apparated to their house.

Arriving with a soft ‘pop’, her lips curved into a smile when she heard Remus scolding Sirius.

“Damn it, Sirius! If you can’t help, bugger off,” Remus exclaimed, his annoyance evident in his voice.

Hermione walked towards the kitchen, not at all surprised to hear Remus’ voice lacking it’s usual quiet calm and rather sexy huskiness that never failed to excite her. She leaned against the door, amusement flashing in her amber eyes as she surveyed the scene. Sirius was wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’ and not much else. She could see his bare arms as he pushed his long black hair away from his face. It appeared that he was wearing a pair of dark gray trousers and that was all. His feet were even bare and she wondered how he could not be cool on the tile floor. He wasn’t overly fond of clothes, though, so his appearance wasn’t all together surprising.

He was leaning against the counter watching Remus, who was standing at the stove staring down at a boiling pot. Remus wasn’t wearing an apron despite being the one actually cooking. The sleeves of his dark blue shirt were rolled up past his elbows and the bottom was not tucked into his black trousers. It gave him a rather sexily disheveled look, in her opinion. His hair was a bit longer than normal, brushing against the back of his neck and she knew it was probably falling across his forehead as he bent over the pot. Sirius moved his hand over Remus’ arm, a playful smile on his lips, making it look like twenty years younger as he obviously plotted mischief.

“Stop distracting me, you bastard,” Remus cursed as he shrugged his shoulder to get Sirius off of him. “She’ll be here soon and we want this night to be perfect.”

“’bout all we need for that is some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and that comfy bed upstairs,” Sirius said matter-of-factly. “Our girl isn’t impressed by a bunch of pasta and wine.”

“You miss the entire point of romance, Sirius,” Remus muttered as he stirred the pasta.

“Romance? I’m a romantic fool!” Sirius defended with a slight scowl, gray eyes narrowing as he stared at Remus.

“Fool is rather apt.”

“Evening boys,” Hermione interrupted them before they began bickering. There were times she forgot that they were in their mid-forties, especially when they began the boyish arguing that made her think of Harry and Ron.

Remus turned to face her, a hint of panic in his voice as he said, “You’re early.”

“You look absolutely ravishing my dear,” Sirius purred with a leer. Slapping Remus on the shoulder, he smirked when Hermione blushed at his words. “And you say I’m not romantic.”

“Something smells delicious.” Hermione entered the kitchen, brushing a kiss against Remus’ cheek, her hand moving down his back reassuringly. “I love pasta.”

“It should have been done by now,” Remus smiled sheepishly. “ _Someone_ wanted to help but has proven to be quite a distraction.”

“Really, Moony. It’s not my fault that I’m far too handsome to be ignored,” Sirius preened and blew him a kiss before looking at Hermione. “Ahem,” he cleared his throat, giving her a heated look. “Is that anyway to say hello, pet?”

Hermione laughed when he grabbed her hand from Remus’ shoulder and pulled her close, dipping her backwards before brushing his lips against hers. She was too busy giggling for him to actually kiss her, however, and he released her with a playful scowl. When he let go, she winked at Remus before swiftly moving forward and pressing Sirius against the counter, her lips moving over his as she nibbled his bottom lip before kissing him.

Her fingers moved over his throat, slipping beneath the small leather collar he had taken to wearing since returning from the Veil, using it to pull him closer. A slender body moved behind her, graceful fingers moving along her arms before wet lips kissed her neck. “Dinner is ready,” Remus told them. When she released Sirius’ mouth, she turned her head and kissed Remus, the kiss intense yet tender. Reluctantly, she pulled away and walked to the table. Sirius took off his apron and pulled on a shirt, reluctantly buttoning it when Remus gave him a pointed look.

“This looks delicious,” she declared as she sat down, making a plate and smiling at them as they joined her at the table. They began to eat, talking about the events of their day and discussing the owl Sirius had received from Harry. Time passed slowly as they ate, flirting and conversing as they enjoyed their meal. Nothing was said about her moving in even when they were having more serious conversation so she decided she might have been presumptuous to presume they wanted to take things to the next level.

When Sirius and Remus began to share stories of their youth, she smiled, only half listening as she drifted into her thoughts. She’d been worried all day that they would ask her to move in with them because a part of her wanted to retain her independence and wasn’t sure if she was ready to commit on a more permanent level. Having spent hours weighing the pros and cons of such a decision and finally realizing that she _was_ ready to be with them all the time, that she wanted to share every part of their lives and have them share hers, she was now faced with the possibility that she had overreacted and been totally wrong.

Remus had said they had something special to discuss with her tonight when he’d asked her to dinner, though, and it was only logical that she would conclude they meant to invite her to move in. After all, they’d given her a room and kept having her bring more and more personal things to their house. She had to admit that there was some disappointment as they reached the end of the meal and nothing at all was said regarding their future beyond her staying the night. Pulling herself from those thoughts before she allowed them to ruin her romantic evening with her lovers, she smiled as she caught the end of some prank they had pulled on Professor McGonagall during their fourth year at Hogwarts.

“More wine, Hermione?” Remus asked as Sirius finished the story, laughing at the memory before focusing his hazel eyes on her.

“Why, Professor, are you trying to get me drunk?” she teased as he poured her a third glass of wine.

“Miss Granger, what sort of man do you think I am?” He arched a brow, his lips curving into the slight smile that she referred to mentally as his ‘I’m going to make you beg for release tonight’ smile. Her body instantly reacted, the flirting, teasing touches, heated glances, and sinful smile creating a faint flush over her pale skin.

“You’re not supposed to gulp the wine, Hermione,” Sirius pointed out, a hint of amusement in his voice. She turned to glare at him, shuddering when his fingers traced her lips. “Go slowly and savor the flavor.”

“Tease,” she muttered crossly when his hand dropped and he took a drink of his own wine. Gray eyes darkened above the rim of his glass as she licked her lips. Deciding that it was only fair if she got to play, too, she casually leaned back in her chair, stretching in a way that caused her breasts to nearly spill out of her dress. Ignoring them both, she ran her finger along the edge of her wine glass, dipping it into the liquid before dragging it across her lips. She licked her finger, deliberately lapping and sucking the wine from it in a way that caused them both to groan softly. Before she could get more wine, a hand gripped her wrist, her eyes looking into Remus’ as he stared at her.

“Enough playing,” he growled softly before his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss. Moaning wantonly, she gripped his short hair, her mouth opening beneath his as his hands gripped the sides of her chair.

Where Sirius was often playful and fun, Remus was intense and focused. Sirius liked it a bit rough, whether he was fucking her or being fucked. He had enjoyed a bit of pain since returning from the Veil, giving himself to them completely, trusting them not to hurt him. Remus was very passionate, definitely the more dominant personality in the bedroom even though Sirius seemed to be more of a force outside of the bedroom. Under Remus’ patient tutelage, she had learned about pleasure, both giving and receiving, eagerly asking questions and making suggestions.

They didn’t judge her at all. It was one of the many reasons she was so comfortable around them. At first, she had been hesitant to discuss her fantasies or even talk about sex without turning bright red and mumbling her replies. They were both so open, though, that it hadn’t taken long for her to confess a fantasy or two and then they’d started making them come true. She had learned their fantasies over their weeks together, knew what turned each of them on, knew what they didn’t enjoy that much.

She knew Sirius loved to taste her, that he enjoyed having his hair pulled, that he liked her scratching and biting him when she came. He didn’t enjoy being left out, preferring to participate rather than watch, didn’t like being bound by magic though he enjoyed being tied up with her scarves or Remus’ ties, and he hated being blindfolded.

She knew that Remus loved to watch, that he enjoyed giving instructions and touching himself as they obeyed him, that he loved kissing her when he was inside her, that he liked to talk dirty and loved it when she said naughty things, and that he liked her to play with his arse when she was sucking his cock. He hated being on bottom, didn’t like to come first, and didn’t enjoy being the sole focus of their attention.

And she, well, she liked being in the middle, loved having Sirius’ tongue inside her, loved sucking their cocks and hearing their reactions to being inside her mouth, always got wet when they talked dirty, and enjoyed being bound and pleasured by them both. Like Sirius, she didn’t enjoy being bound by magic, and she hated being spanked, and she loathed when they decided to make her beg.

Remus released her mouth, giving her a knowing look. “Stop thinking and just feel, Hermione.”

Before she could reply, Sirius was pulling her from the chair. She couldn’t stop a small squeal from escaping her lips when he swung her into his arms, her hands holding his broad shoulders as he walked to the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Remus smiling as he grabbed the bottle of wine and followed them. “You know, I can walk perfectly well,” she told Sirius primly, her fingers tracing his jaw before beginning to play with the silver tag on his collar. Outlining the name ‘Remus’ that was displayed there, her eyes widened when she noticed the other side, usually blank, now held her name. Brown eyes met gray.

“We’ll talk after.” Sirius gave her a playful wink before saying, “Of course, you may be too exhausted to ask questions.”

“Confident you’re both going to wear me out, aren’t you?” Hermione teased softly, her eyes drifting back to the tag on the collar. Knowing it was pointless to dwell on the meaning of such a gesture, she smiled. “I wouldn’t be so cocky, old man.”

“Sorry, love. I’m extremely _cocky_ ,” Sirius leered, his hand squeezing her arse as he kicked open their bedroom door.

Her rebuttal was forgotten as she saw the room. A soft voice spoke from behind them, the room suddenly aglow. “Oh my,” she whispered as she took in the sinful setting. There were candles everywhere, the wireless playing romantic sounds, and the bed, goodness. It was covered in textures, the simple blanket that usually lie on top replaced by what looked like silk. Pillows lined the top of the mattress, each one a different fabric. They never had pillows on the bed, their sleep pillows always placed on the top shelf of their wardrobe. It was a scene of seduction, her eyes softening as she realized how much trouble they had gone to for her.

Sirius set her down at the foot of the bed, giving her a heated look as he kneeled before her, his long black hair falling over his shoulders as he lowered his head. It was an action she had seen him perform for Remus various times in their relationship, but he had never done so for her. Having no idea what was expected or what she should do, she looked at Remus.

“Sirius would like to give himself to you, Hermione,” Remus informed her quietly. “Perhaps you would like to take a bath before making your decision.”

Dumbly, she nodded, confusion in her eyes as she took Remus’ hand. She had questions and a bath would definitely relax her, allowing her to seek answers from the sandy-haired wizard.

Sharply, he said, “You will remain on your knees until we return. Think about what you would like to happen tonight but do not touch yourself.”

“Yes, Master,” Sirius’ voice was a low rumble, thick with desire as he placed his palms on the floor.

“Come along, love. We’ll have a nice bath and I’ll answer your questions,” Remus smiled as he took her hand and led her to the loo. It was a similar scene to the bedroom. Candles covered spare space, their bathtub enlarged as always, and fluffy towels were on the counter. Watching him prepare the bath, she licked her lips as the material of his shirt tightened around his muscular arms. His trousers were snug around his firm arse as he bent over to check the water. When he turned towards her, his eyes seemed to darken as he caught her watching him.

“Remus, what does Sirius want from me?”

“You know that he sometimes needs a firm hand to keep him grounded,” Remus told her as he approached her. Elegant fingers began to move along her shoulders, slowly sliding the straps of her dress down. “Since he returned from the Veil, actually since he escaped Azkaban, he has had the need to not be totally in control.”

“I have read about submissives in a Muggle text,” she said thoughtfully, nibbling on her bottom lip as he pushed her dress down. She put her hand on his shoulder when he took off one shoe then the other. Standing before him wearing only her skimpy knickers and stockings, she felt his eyes moving over her.

“Sirius is not a textbook definition, Hermione. He is not naturally one to give up control nor does he take orders well at all. This game, if you will, allows him to find freedom from the darkness that still haunts his mind.” Remus spoke as if he was teaching a class, his fingers brushing against her dampening knickers before he began to unfasten the garters holding her stockings up.

“You call it a game,” she said slowly, breath catching as his hands moved along her legs as he teasingly pushed her stockings down. When he stood up, his fingers caressed the curve of her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. She stammered, “Is that all it is?”

“You have been with us for months, love. You have watched us, have seen that this is something Sirius needs at times, and you know that he always has the desire to belong. He wears that collar because it is important to him to know he is wanted and has a place in the life of the ones he loves.”

“It’s all quite confusing,” she admitted with a sigh, moving into his arms and hugging him, her cheek resting on his chest. “I read texts when I first noticed how he acted sometimes, deferring to you and calling you Master. I assumed it might be some term of endearment, a memory of the past, but I wanted to understand. Nothing I read fully explained things to my satisfaction.”

“Sirius is very complex. If you decide to accept his offer, it will change things, Hermione. I will not insult your intelligence by pretending that everything will be the same. There are some days when he craves pain as much as oxygen. There are other days when you would never realize he was different at all. I have learned over my years with him how to give him what he needs. I had to confront a dark place in my soul when I realized I was as aroused causing pain as he was receiving it, but I have adjusted. We call it a game so that we do not lose sight of ourselves and get carried away when we both let the darkness enter us.”

“I don’t think I could ever truly hurt him, Remus.” She moved her arms from around him, watching as he slid her knickers down her legs, his hand brushing against the juncture of her thighs, lingering a moment, finger sliding against her folds and finding her damp.

“With Sirius, it’s not always just the pain he craves when he feels the urge to play. He just wants to give up control, to let another have power over him. You have watched us together for weeks, Hermione. You know it is rarely about the pain and more about finding release by giving himself to another.” Remus took her hand and helped her settle in the bathtub. Kneeling beside her, he began to wash her, his actions slow and teasing.

“What would I have to do?”

“You’ll have to play the game,” he said simply.

“Damn it, Remus. I’m trying to find out what his expectations are because I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“You could never disappoint us, love.” He moved the cloth along her breasts, fingers stroking her hard nipples, his eyes looking at her face. “Honestly, Hermione, I am his Master during these times. Giving himself to you is more symbolic than anything else. It would require you to be more forceful with him when he is having one of his moods. You will have to be confident in accepting power over him, in giving him what he needs. If you agree, I will teach you, though I believe you all ready know what is expected.”

“This is the last thing I expected to happen tonight,” she confessed with a wry smile. Her hand clutched the side of the tub as the cloth moved between her legs. “God, Remus. That feels so good.”

“He has wanted to make the offer for weeks but we were waiting until we thought you were ready. We are fully aware that our relationship is far from orthodox anyway and it must scare you to know about his darker desires. We didn’t wish to frighten you or lose you,” Remus admitted with a crooked smile.

“I love you both,” she said softly, her body moving against the fingers that were slowly sliding inside her. “I’m not sure how well I’ll play this game but I’d like to try.”

“Are you sure, Hermione?” His eyes caught hers. “Once you say yes, you become ours just as we become yours. Please think about the implications and what exactly that means. It would hurt him terribly, hurt us both, if you said yes and we lost you because you were not yet ready to adapt.”

“I’m sure,” she said matter-of-factly. “There was never any choice, Remus. I love you and want to be with you. You can teach me, show me what he needs during these times.”

“We love you, too,” Remus told her before his lips moved over hers. The kiss was deep, possessive, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and claiming her thoroughly. Her hand moved into his hair, pulling him closer as she pressed against his hand. When he released her mouth, he waved his wand, the door opening. Looking at her, he said, “Express your arousal, Hermione. He’s listening, unable to see, hard as a rock as he imagines playing his games with you. Let him hear what I do to you, how you feel.”

“Remus!” She cried out his name as he lowered his head to her breasts, his lips enveloping her nipple as his fingers began to thrust into her, his thumb brushing against her clit. The water had grown cooler during their talk, splashing over the side of the tub as she moved to meet his fingers. She moaned loudly, a tremor of excitement spreading over her at the knowledge that Sirius was listening, a keen of pleasure escaping her lips when Remus nibbled on her breast. She came with a soft cry, her head falling back and hitting the tub as she rode the fingers inside her.

Remus raised his head, winking at her before crossly calling out, “You will not touch yourself, Sirius!”

“Please, Master,” came the reply, thick with desire and need.

“No,” Remus replied, winking at Hermione when Sirius groaned in disappointment.

“That’s mean, Remus,” she scolded softly, ruffling his hair before falling back against the tube, a sated smile on her face.

“You look beautiful when you come,” he told her, his hand moving along her cheek before helping her stand. “Tonight you will accept our offer to join us and I will begin to teach you what he needs, but your true lessons will begin later, when he really desires the game.”

“Okay,” Hermione agreed, still a bit confused but willing to learn. Honestly, she had watched them together numerous times since they’d become involved and knew Remus didn’t really change much when Sirius was like that. He was a bit more dominant, their actions more rough but there was always an underlying tenderness even when Remus was using a whip on Sirius, which she had witnessed once since becoming their lover. She felt the towel move over her body, her body still feeling her recent orgasm, arousal dripping from her pussy as she let her mind drift to what they would do this evening.

“We would like for you to move in with us, love,” Remus said casually, though she noticed that he tensed as he awaited her answer.

“I’d like that,” she said with a smile, kissing him back when he caught her lips, the towel dropping to the floor. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling until he released her. “Let’s go play, Remus. Sirius needs us.”

“Yes, he does.” He nodded as he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. She didn’t bother putting on a robe, her body bare and still damp from her bath. Her eyes moved over Sirius, a smile crossing her lips when she saw he had not moved, his erection pressing against his trousers. Remus gave her a look and waited.

“Sirius, stand up and undress,” she demanded, just a small tremor in her voice alerting them to the fact that she was a bit uncertain.

“As you wish, Mistress,” Sirius replied huskily, standing up gracefully. His eyes met hers for a moment, a pleased grin crossing his lips before he lowered his head. She watched him undress, her breath catching when Remus moved behind her, pressing his now naked body against her.

“Slower,” she whispered. “Look at me. Watch me, Sirius.”

He looked up, eyes darkening as he saw Remus behind her, hungrily looking at their nude bodies as he undressed. Hermione leaned against him, his erection against her lower back as his hands squeezed her breasts.

“Do you want to taste her, Sirius?” Remus asked lowly. “Do you want to bury your face here?” His fingers moved between her legs, spreading open her folds, letting Sirius see the wetness dripping from her folds. “She’s so very wet. What would you do to lick her even once?”

“Anything, Master.” Sirius groaned as he watched Remus’ finger slide inside her.

She felt Remus’ mouth on her shoulder, gasping when he bit her suddenly, her body arching towards his hand. His voice was a soft whisper as he said, “Tease him, Hermione. Tonight the game is for you, to make you comfortable. You always have power over him because he has given himself to you, because he wants you so desperately that he’s barely able to stand there without simply stepping forward and fucking you so hard you can’t walk for days. Relax and give yourself to us.”

“I want you to touch your nipples,” Hermione said, her hand moving to her breast, twisting her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Brown eyes watched Sirius’ hand move over his chest, his thumb brushing over his hard nipples. “Lick your fingers, suck on them as you wish you were sucking Remus’ cock, then twist your nipples for us.”

A slight blush crossed her cheeks as she spoke, any amount of confidence not changing the fact that she was still a bit embarrassed to speak so bluntly and sexually. Remus continued lazily stroking her cunt, nibbling on her neck as he rubbed his cock against her arse, and she knew he was watching Sirius. Who wouldn’t be? The tall wizard was standing naked before them, his cock hard, standing proudly from the ebony curls surrounding it, the tip leaking pre-come, throbbing before their eyes as he eagerly licked his fingers, sucking them into his mouth as his gray eyes focused on them.

“Touch yourself,” she whispered huskily, watching his hand trail a path of saliva from his nipples past his flat stomach before wrapping around his length. “Tell us what you’re thinking about as you stroke your cock, Sirius.”

“Thinking about you,” he rasped. “Thinking about fucking your tight cunt, feeling your warmth surrounding me, hearing you moan and whimper as I penetrate you so deeply you can barely breathe. You’re so bloody wet, so responsive, and it fucking turns me on to know how aroused you are because of us.”

“What else?” Remus asked sharply, his cock moving against her pussy from behind, her body starting to move back and forth along his length.

“Thinking about you fucking me. Buried inside my arse as I fuck our girl. Your tongue licking me, spreading me open and fucking me as she explodes beneath us,” Sirius growled softly, his hand moving faster, fingers tugging his flesh, thumb wiping the leaking pre-come around the head of his cock, tracing his foreskin, his hips moving into his hand.

Hermione suddenly moved forward, picking out a tie from Remus’ drawer before falling to her knees before Sirius. Her lips moved over his cock, his body arching forward as she sucked his cock, her hands tying the tie around the base so tightly he groaned. Releasing his cock, she stood up, kissing him deeply, letting him taste himself on her tongue before pulling back. Smiling, she said, “Can’t have you coming before we say. Lie on the bed now.”

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, taking a few deep breaths before obeying her instructions. Remus joined her, whispering, “Did you have to use one of my ties? There are spells for that, you know.”

“I know but I like seeing the fabric wrapped around his cock,” she said before kissing him briefly. “Now sit down and let me play.”

Remus merely arched a brow at her, his wet fingers moving over her stomach.

“Would you please sit down?” she asked, acknowledging his lack of submission with a roll of her eyes.

“I knew you’d enjoy this game.” He looked away from her, staring at Sirius for a moment before saying, “Make him beg, love.”

“I will,” she promised, watching him move to sit in his favorite chair, his hand immediately encircling his cock. Walking to the bed, she put her knees on either side of Sirius and began to crawl up his naked body. She let her hair drag against his skin, her tongue licking his leg as she moved. When she reached his cock, she stopped crawling. Deliberately moving her wet pussy over his erection, she licked her fingers before twisting her nipples, imitating his earlier action. He bucked beneath her, trying to press against her, but she was ready, quickly raising her body so he did nothing more than touch the wetness.

Studying him a moment, she thought about her next action. This was new to her, really, being in control like this. She knew they played these games, had seen them playing a few times, but usually they were focused on pleasing each other when they were all together. Her lips curved into a smile as she reached for a candle that was sitting on the bedside table. She let her breasts brush against his chest, hearing his soft moan at the action, feeling him tremble beneath her. Gripping the candle tightly, she moved a bit, straddling his lower abdomen, her juices dripping onto his stomach as she rubbed against him. His cock was against her arse, the wet head moving against her back as she settled into a comfortable position.

“I like seeing you like this, Sirius,” she told him as she turned the candle just enough to cause a drop of hot wax to drip onto his chest. His body jerked when the wax hit, close enough to his skin that it still burned. She hesitated a moment, knowing he liked it a bit rough and enjoyed pain but scared she might hurt him.

“Feels good,” he moaned softly, his eyes meeting hers as his hands clenched the blanket beneath them. “Please, Mistress.”

“Such a naughty boy,” she scolded in the tone of voice usually reserved for chastising Harry and Ron or often used during her duties as Head Girl years ago.

“You look beautiful like that,” Remus spoke from his position beside the bed. She looked at him, licking her lips when she saw he was wanking. “Make him whimper, Hermione.”

She blew him a kiss before turning back to Sirius, who was pouting at having the attention taken away from him even for that brief moment. She couldn’t resist smiling at his petulant expression, finding it rather amusing that a man over forty could be so spoiled and childish at times. Tipping the candle, she began to let hot wax drip over his skin. He was soon gasping beneath her, his body covered in the creamy colored wax, the flame of the candle moving over his nipple until he was twisting beneath her, begging her for anything and everything. She was so wet, his stomach covered in her juices from where she had been rubbing herself.

Putting the candle down, she moved until she was straddling his handsome face, facing Remus so her lover could watch. “Fuck me with your face, Sirius.”

She had barely finished the command before his tongue was lapping at her enthusiastically. His hand moved between her legs, fingers spreading her open for his tongue and lips. He fucked her with his tongue, stroking her, in and out until she was rocking against his face. Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking him hard, licking his length as he feasted on her pussy. The bed dipped as Remus joined them, tired of watching, ready to play.

Remus’ tongue joined hers, their mouths meeting as they kissed over Sirius’ cock before she was again sucking him. Remus moved to lie on his stomach, his hands lifting Sirius, his tongue licking his balls, sucking them into his mouth. Sirius moaned against her cunt, his tongue licking her faster as Remus trailed his own tongue between the cheeks of his arse. She released his cock, licking it as she watched Remus nuzzled the tight ring of muscles before sliding his tongue inside. She began to stroke Sirius, her saliva mixing with his pre-come, his cock wet and hard in her hand.

Remus was licking his arse, two fingers now scissoring inside him, stretching him and getting him ready. She felt a finger move along her own arse, her body tensing as Sirius slid it inside. It was wet with her own juices, her muscles fighting its intrusion even as she whimpered at the feeling of it moving into her. He began to fuck her with his tongue and finger, a familiar tension building. Her fingernails dug into his upper thigh as she continued rubbing his cock from head to base, the fabric of the tie rough on her hand with each downward stroke. Sitting up, she released his cock, her wet hand caressing her breasts as she moved against his face. She came with a soft moan, Sirius eagerly lapping at her release.

Remus moved to a kneeling position, leaning forward and kissing her, sharing the tangy flavor of Sirius with her as her body continued to spasm from her orgasm. Her hand gripped both their cocks, fingers teasing the flesh as they rubbed together. Sirius was moaning, his blunt fingernails digging into her arse. “Please.”

Hermione and Remus exchanged a look at Sirius’ soft begging. He smiled, brushing a lock of hair from her face before nodding once. She got off Sirius, turning to face him, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips and tongue. He kissed her hungrily, his hands moving along her back and breasts as he devoured her mouth. Straddling him, she felt Remus’ hands on her pussy and arse. He rubbed Sirius’ cock against her, licking her back as he teased her. Groaning, she said sharply, “Stop teasing and let him fuck me.”

“What do you say, love?” Remus teased, chuckling against the back of her neck when she cursed him.

“Remus,” she hissed as his finger entered her arse, her body moving against Sirius’ cock, his gray eyes watching them closely.

“Just say it, Mistress,” Sirius growled, arching beneath her, seeking entry into her wet pussy. “You know what he wants to hear.”

“Please,” she finally moaned, gasping when Remus pushed Sirius inside her.

“Good girl,” Remus purred from behind her, adjusting their position so he could enter Sirius’ arse. They began to move, her nails scratching Sirius, Remus kissing her neck and shoulders. She was bouncing up and down on Sirius’ cock, her body adjusting to his width, long fingers gripping her hips as he writhed beneath them. She could feel the hair of his legs against her ribs as Remus pushed them back, getting a better angle for his thrusts. Leaning forward, she licked and bit his nipples, tasting wax and sweat on her tongue. His hand tangled in her hair, tugging her upwards, his mouth meeting hers as he whimpered.

Her fingers moved between the collar and his neck, pulling it as she fucked him. She could feel the cool metal of the tag beneath her palm, her body tightening at the realization that her name was there now, that he had given himself to her, that she have accepted them both in her life, her heart, and her bed. A part of her knew that this game tonight was casual, an introduction to some of the games they played privately for fear of scaring her away, and that only excited her more. Releasing his lips, she looked over her shoulder, watching Remus’ face as he fucked Sirius.

“Fuck him hard, Professor,” she urged breathlessly, smiling when her use of his former title caused him to groan.

“Temptress,” he murmured as his speed increased. Her eyes moved over the muscles in his arms and thighs as he entered Sirius repeatedly. The dark-haired wizard beneath her was lost in sensation, whimpering and moaning, begging for release. He was arching off the bed, entering her as deeply as possible, and she knew his muscles were tight around Remus’ cock. Her fingers brushed through his long black hair, her tongue licking at his nipples as she heard Remus grunt from behind her. He was coming, Sirius twisting beneath her as he desperately sought his own release.

Remus pulled out of Sirius, her eyes seeing the juices glistening on his cock as he stroked himself until he was spent, his seed on her lower back and dripping from Sirius’ clenching arse to the cover under them. He caught her eyes, a sated smile crossing his lips as he said, “Fuck her, Sirius. Make her scream.”

Sirius didn’t have to be told twice. She gasped when she found herself pushed against the mattress, the silk clinging to her sweaty body as he fucked her hard and deep. Fingers brushed against her stomach, a thumb rubbing her clit, Remus’ warm breath on her breasts as he reclined beside them. Gripping his shoulders, she met his thrusts, grinding against him, feeling the tie against her thighs. “Unfasten the tie, Remus. I want him to come.”

“Not until you scream for us,” Remus declared. “Let go, Hermione. Let us hear your pleasure. We can all ready see it. Your nipples are so hard, your cunt soaking wet, your body flushed and sweaty, your lips red and swollen, your hair tangled and wild. Feel Sirius inside you, stretching you, my finger on your sensitive clit, my tongue,” he licked her breast, “on your nipples and come for us.”

“Bastard,” she cursed, unable to glare when he laughed, his thumb and forefinger twisting her clit. She came screaming their names, babbling incoherently as her orgasm hit her so hard she was shaking from her release. Her eyes rolled back, her fingers digging into the mattress, her body arching up as she felt the tie glide along her skin. Sirius entered her a half dozen times, riding through her orgasm before he was groaning, his seed spilling inside her as he came.

Reaching for him, she pulled on his collar, her lips meeting his as he continued entering her, shallow thrusts as her muscles clenched, milking his release until he was completely spent. His lips left hers, nuzzling her neck as he finally stopped moving, simply falling against her as her arms encircled him, holding him close. He pulled out of her, lying beside her, his arm around her waist. Hermione brushed his hair as his cheek rested on her chest, his tongue snaking out to lick her nipple lazily.

“You look tired, love,” Remus told her gently, his fingers pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Sex is exhausting,” she declared, smiling when Sirius laughed.

“Especially with an insatiable vixen,” Sirius teased, his finger outlining her belly button. “Nearly wore me out, you naughty minx.”

“Hmph,” Hermione snorted, not bothering to point out that they were both rather insatiable themselves, especially for their age. Instead, she wrinkled her nose. “I’m all sweaty and sticky. Why did I take a bath _before_ letting you two shag me rotten? I need another one now.”

“You needed to relax and have your questions answered.” Remus brushed a kiss against her lips. “Do you want to shower now, Hermione, or wait until later?”

“Knowing you two pervy old men, I’ll say later.” She stretched, squealing when fingers moved along her ribs. “Stop that!”

“Pervy old men, are we?” Remus asked as he arched a brow. He and Sirius began to tickle her, grinning as she dissolved into a giggling mess between them.

“Stop! Okay, you’re not pervy old men.”

“Nah, we _are_ pervy old men,” Sirius said with a mischievous smile. “Haven’t you ever noticed how your breasts jiggle when you’re being tickled?”

“Sirius!” She smacked the back of his head when he ogled her breasts, thankful when they stopped tormenting her with tickles. Covering a yawn, she tried to glare at them both. “That was not amusing at all, boys.”

“I found it rather entertaining.”

“Me too.”

“What am I going to do with you two?”

“Well, love.” Remus moved to lie beside her, a tender smile on his face as he said, “We can discuss the endless possibilities after a nap. As you’re so apt to remind us, we are just a couple of old wizards who need to rest up so we have the stamina to shag you again before morning.”

“A nap sounds heavenly,” Sirius declared as he snuggled closer to her, pulling the sides of the blanket up to cover them.

“Yes, it does,” Hermione agreed, feeling them on either side of her. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep thinking about her future with the two men who had become her world, imagining the games they would play and simply being with them in the years to come, her lips curving into a content smile as they held her.

The end


End file.
